


my heart's about to burst

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikuro minus the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart's about to burst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namekko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=namekko), [dollyerotica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dollyerotica).



> Prompts given by Basa! Thank you, darling!

They're in their senior year when Kuroko makes the announcement.

Kagami is, for once, unmoving in the face of a tower of fries and the largest sundae the family restaurant they're in has to offer. Momoi looks on, expectant, like there's some joke she hasn't caught on yet and her parfait is a horrible lie. Aomine's pizza slips out of his fingers and onto the napkin on his lap.

"Could you repeat that," says Midorima, looking faintly ill, like he's hoping the earth will have mercy and swallow him up. Uncertain luck, indeed. "I'm not sure if I heard you say that you were going out with Kise or --"

Or _what_ , exactly, Midorima doesn't know, because Kuroko primly wipes off the specks of ketchup from where Kagami accidentally squirted his packet at Kuroko's jacket. He dabs at the stain with a handkerchief and frowns. "I am going out with Kise," says Kuroko. "I thought all of you knew that by now."

"No," says Kagami, into the polished surface of the table, "when I said you should get a girlfriend, I didn't say _you should date Kise_."

"Did he blackmail you," says Momoi, biting into her straw. The end is already tattered from the force, but from the way Momoi is holding onto her glass, white-knuckled and shaking, it's probably just the beginning. "Did he steal your innocence in some way while we weren't looking?"

"Kise wouldn't know how to manipulate someone even if he wanted to," says Aomine. "And anyway, Tetsu would punch him first."

"Thank you," says Kuroko.

"I gotta say though," says Aomine, through a mouthful of pepperoni and sliced bell peppers, "you have zero taste, Tetsu."

Midorima continues to stare at the tiled floor. There are a couple of spills from Kagami's ice cream near his shoes, and it is strangely fascinating, in the face of the worst gathering he's ever been too, and he's been with Takao for most of his high school life. Why is he even here? Didn't god already hate him enough to shack him up with the most irritating and irrepressible freshmen this year? Wasn't it bad enough that Seirin continued to crush Shuutoku's morale on an annual basis?

"You finally gave in, didn't you," says Kagami, sighing as he contemplates a fry. "Was it the constant visits? The shower room disturbances? Did coach tell you to say yes?"

"No," says Kuroko, "I asked him out a month ago."

Kagami drops his french fry. "You _what_?"

"I told you," says Aomine, already bored of the proceedings and eyeing Kagami's spoon like he'd rather lick the chocolate syrup off with his tongue, " _zero taste_."

 

 

After the initial hysteria and despair over Kuroko's life choices and Kise's appallingly good luck, they all decide that, really, it's no different from before at all.

Kise still shows up sporadically during Seirin's practices with legions of girls at his wake, and he still insists on getting Kuroko to transfer into Kaijou, never mind the inconvenience. Kagami still wants to punch him sometimes, and Kuroko is unfailingly blunt in his rejections for dates. Kagami is starting to pity Kise, to be honest. It isn't a good feeling at all.

"I take it back," says Kagami, watching Kise mope on the stage across the gym. "It's Kise that has no taste."

"Nigou's with the volleyball team right now," says Kuroko, mildly. "I could always fetch him back."

"You can be such a bastard sometimes," says Kagami, before going off to yell at the freshmen.

It's late by the time all the balls have been cleared and the floor left spotless. Kagami ducks into the shower room and finishes in record time, in case Kuroko remembers his earlier threat; his phobia is a little better compared to his first year at Seirin, but there are times that he'd rather _not_ get chased around by a dog, especially in the face of impressionable young underclassmen. Kuroko hangs back with Kise, waiting for the rest of the team to pile out of the gym. When Kuroko asks Kagami if he'd like to go home with them, Kagami makes a face.

"No thanks," says Kagami, rolling his eyes at Kise's questionable hand gestures that may or may not be threats against his person, "I'm gonna pass on this one." _Forever_ , he doesn't say, but Kise nods approvingly at him, like suddenly Kagami is his favorite person (he is).

"If you say so," says Kuroko, and Kagami averts his eyes before he can see more than Kise's fingers circling Kuroko's wrists to tug towards the shower room. He's out of the gym faster than that time he caught Coach and Kiyoshi-senpai with their hands down Hyuuga's pants after Nationals -- there are some things in this world he'd rather unsee for the rest of his mortal life, and Kise making eyes and questionable advances towards his partner isn't one of them, _at all_.

 

 

"Do you think Kagami was a little flustered today?"

Kuroko is bent over the shower knob with Kise's hand pumping his cock and Kise's tongue tracing a lazy path across the ridge of his spine and he is _still_ talking about Kagami. In a perfect world, Kuroko would be making incoherent noises into the palm of his hand, would be panting for Kise to come closer and replace the heat of his mouth with his skin, damp, from the shower, until he can't tell where they end and begin. Because this is not a perfect world, Kuroko is barely responding to the tiny kisses Kise peppers across his neck, his shoulders, the longer strands of hair that stick to his nape, dark from the water.

"Please stop talking about Kagami," says Kise, pained, for many reasons other than Kuroko's warmth, his tightness. He's trying his best not to thrust up too fast, too roughly, but juggling this with listening to Kuroko is a feat in itself that requires practice -- _lots_ of it, he hopes.

Kuroko, on the other hand, seems to be adept at multitasking, never mind the floor that barely seems to keep his legs upright, still slippery and wet, "I'm worried," says Kuroko, craning his head to look at Kise, "we have a practice game on Saturday and we can't have him unfocused."

"Tetsuya," Kise groans out, " _please_."

Kuroko tries to pass a hand over Kise's cheek, from approximation; he misses by a few inches, and presses his knuckles against his jaw, instead. "I'm sorry," he says, even if he isn't at all, from the telling upturn of the corner of his mouth, the brightness of his eyes.

"You're the one who invited me over," Kise grumbles. His palm slides past Kuroko's hip, to his navel, holding him close, to steady him. "It's cheating when you talk about other guys in front of me."

"I'll keep that in mind, then," Kuroko promises, and doesn't say anything more.

 

 

It always takes Kagami a week before he can look Kuroko in the eye in the locker room after that.

 _Always_.

He also gets stuck with clean up duty and damage control.

"You're an evil bastard," says Kagami, carefully maneuvering himself to hide Kuroko and the telling trail of bruises across the width of his shoulders.

"That hurts me deeply, Kagami-kun," says Kuroko, with as much feeling as he could impress on Kagami -- which isn't much at all.

" _Evil_ ," says Kagami, and shoos the rest of the team and their prying eyes away.

 

 


End file.
